


The Drunken Asgard King

by AnnoraHenryston



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Lives, Drunk Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: One night in the feast at the Great Vahalla Hall, Thor gets drunk and flirts his way out to Loki.





	The Drunken Asgard King

**The Drunken Asgard King**

Today is the day of when the king would join in at the great hall of Vahalla of Einherjar, the day of which their Great King God of Thunder would bring in the newly formed Valkryries and to be introduced to Asgard, lead by Brunnhilde (the Angry girl from Sakaar, known by Banner).

However, Thor wasn't there during the introduction or the opening of the feast, he was too busy trying to convince the new 'Iduna' (the goddess who guards the Apple of Youth), Esmeralda. He isn't doing it because he has feeling for her, it is done because Loki, some how, became good friends with her. By convincing her into the feast, Loki will come with for the reason of: “ _such beauty should be protected, handled with care_.”

“Come and join us, Esme,” Thor pleaded.

“The name is Esmeralda, Sparkles.”

Loki laughed on Thor's new name after all the names that were given to him.

Thor ignored his new given name and gave her the adorable puppy look using his oceanic blue eyes.

“Do not include me on this. I highly think very poorly to that savage feast.” Loki rolled his eyes to Thor's expression, stood up and walked to the further end of the bench.

“Why me, Thor? I happen not to be interested on overly crowded areas too and you happen to know about that because that's why I took over Nana's work and is only here on certain days. Thor, why?” She asked Thor softly while comforting a little white fluffy rabbit with its eyes closed and with long ears, sleeping soundly on Esmeralda's lap. Her hand brushing up and down on its white fur around the back gently.

“It is called extra-murals. You can't just sit in every day, even Loki goes out from time to time to practice out his mischief...” Thor walked to Esmeralda and bent down in front of her, gave a small touch to the white fur ball's nose.

The white ball's nose gave a small twitch and sneezed lightly, opened up her eyes, it was a dark shade of red, looked around curiously while her nose move in small movements.

“I regret myself from coming.” Esmeralda sat at the far corner of the big hall of Vahalla by a small table just enough for her and Loki.

“How do you deal with these savagers!?” She exclaimed as she saw a few warriors beginning to use buckets after throwing away their beer cups. Her jaws dropped down with shock, “Buckets! For the sake of Asgard, can these people be more than animals than they already are!?”

Loki gave a small sip of his red wine from his crystal cup, watching Thor laughing and drinking with the rest of the young warriors, a small smile curled up to his thin lips but was covered away by the colour of the wine as he lift it up.

With Esmeralda asking questions and exclaiming on how savage these people are getting. “How do you actually agree on his plea to come along?”

Loki says nothing upon the question, his sparkling eyes only focusing on the gleaming golden Thor in the middle of the huge hall, and so is his brain.

She might understand why he is how he is, but she'll never understand him fully. He likes her company is all because it makes his days more interesting, since she's the only one who can mute Thor either than he himself.

Ouy of all these years, whenever Thor asks him to go along to the great hall of Vahalla, he hasn't turned Thor down once, not once. He never liked it, it's noisy, loud, full of drunks and savages, but it's the only place where you would see Thor being himself. And this is the reason why Loki had answered to Thor's request in the past, even when they weren't in the best time, he liked the view of the wild Thor without his armor and his hammer - now the axe likr weapon, Stormbreaker.

Thor might be hot-headed, straight forward, little dumb and oaf god, but a very Adonis one. During certain days (very little), Thor can be clever and these are the days of which is very hard for Loki to play his trick. However, he is more fond of the hot-headed and muscular with less brain Thor because this to him is and can ne very amusing in certain days.

“I need to leave, the garden is going to be watered at this time, I need to remove some rabbit holes away before they get drowned,” Esmeralda gave her cup a last sip and stood up, “You're staying?”

“Someone needs to get Thor back to his chamber and that definitely isn't going to be one of those hungry-eyed new Valkeryries,” Loki stated while pointing out how hungry looking those women are.

Esmeralda covered up her laughed with a cough and nodded with a straight face, “Lets just hope our King doesn't get too drunk and see you as one of them,” after her words, she got out the hall before Loki strikes.

“Another!” Thor shouted as he threw out a hand to thin air.

“Your majesty, it's time to go back to your chamber.” One new Valkeryrie came up to Thor and reached out to his shoulder, but Thor got dragged away from her hand. A pale white hand with long fingers is on Thor's collar. She looked behind Thor and froze.

Loki smiled coldly, especially to her hand. “Perhaps you should learn about you duties first or should I teach you?” On his words, a glimmer of green shone around her and at the next moment she went flying across the Vahalla hall.

“That's better,” Loki says. The hall went quiet as this warning came around to everyone.

Loki threw one of Thor's hand around his shoulder, slowly walking out from the seat to the huge gate in the end of the hall, no one dared to stand in their way, mostly because of what Loki had done. Right now The Mischief God is very unpleased and the Vahalla hall is dying with ice. The old warriors carried on drinking and talking but softly because they've been through this millions of time, but the new comers got shivers down their spin, every time Loki looks around they would freeze.

“Loki! Brother!?” Thor suddenly jumped out from Loki's grip, hugging Loki in full force.

“Yes, Thor. Now, let go. You need to be cleaned up, you smell like Midgard sewage,” Loki says as he pulls Thor by his hand, going for the exit.

Thor smiled brightly, nodded, totally ignored that Loki just called him garbage. “You're back brother! I thought I lost you. I looked everywhere for you, why did you come back so late?”

To his words, Loki's grip went tighter but didn't let go, he's still moving though slower than before.

“Because I was angry at you. You wanted to marry that Valkeryrie, you were going to leave me,” Loki half joked.

Thor's eyes widened, he stopped suddenly, nearly tripping Loki. He pulled Loki in, holding him by his shoulder with a tight and warm grip, looking into those emerald green eyes, Thor spoke loud and clear: “I will never leave you, Loki. Never in my lifetime shall I let you be alone, you'll always be here and I will be there too. You're family, no one's more important than you are,” he paused and gave a bright smile to Loki, cupping Loki's well scalped featured in his hands, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumbs. “And I did not, never, said that I wanted to marry Brunnhilde. Even if I wanted to marry, you'll be the very choice. No one's more handsome than you are in Asgard.”

Cups broke, cutleries fell, food and drinks were choked on. The Vahalla hall got caught up in chaos after Thor's speach to Loki.

The next day when Thor woke up with Loki in the room smiling upon him, he got a feeling that Loki's - some how - in a very good mood.

“You suppose to be a bad person when drunk,” Loki paused, “But yesterday was indeed something to remember.”

Broken pieces of memories started to come back to Thor's drunkened brain, he gave a lick to his dry lips and asked gently,“Wha—what did I do?”

  
Loki stood up from the golden red chair, walked towards Thor's bed, smiling brightly at him while settling himself down on the edge of the huge bed. Slowly, he closed up the distance between him and Thor.

“Dear brother of mine, what do you remember from last night?” Thor swallowed hard on the question and on the red marking on Loki's inner neck. Staring at the redness, Thor's brain began to process his doings of last night because he knows if he says he remembers nothing Loki will, for certain, strangle his neck with his bare hands.

A long moment later, Thor finally brought some words out: “I...said you'll never be alone?”  
Loki nodded, “And?”  
“Um...Promised I'll always be there?” Again, Loki nodded to the sentence.  
“Also that you're important than everything else and...” The last memory came flying in and Thor went red in the face, same colour as his bedding.

“Good. I see you do remember.” Playfully, Loki says as he closes in the last distance between the two of them.

“Last night in Vahalla, they all heard it, just so you know.” Loki brushed Thor's cheek with the tip of his thumb and spoke softly, “Your first choice is very... intriguing. Maybe if you ask again, I might even make sure that something will be done about it, my dear...” Loki smiled seductively to Thor, “...Thunderer.”


End file.
